The present invention relates to motion processing, and more specifically, to detection of astronomical objects. Astronomical objects are typically detected using systems such as the Wide-Field Infrared Survey Explorer, or WISE, which provide data specifically oriented toward a particular aspect, such as infrared light observations in the case of the WISE system. Astronomers typically apply simplistic algorithms, such as those from the computer graphics field, to process the incoming data and to correlate specific data (e.g. infrared readings) with other specific data, such as visible light data. In this way, astronomers can infer whether a certain object detectable in certain spectra is identifiable in other spectra and thus learn more about the object. Use of these simplistic algorithms requires manual correlation steps on the part of astronomers. Because of the high resolutions of current systems such as WISE, discovery of certain types of astronomical objects, such as those visible in only certain spectra, can be delayed or altogether unfeasible, when manual steps are required to make such a discovery.
A current problem, for example, involves differentiating between infrared light from dwarf stars and light from known objects in space. Astronomers are reviewing WISE data to investigate whether an infrared dwarf star might be part of our outer solar system. The astronomers would like to be able to identify and track such a “death star” and any heightened occurrences of comets and meteors sent in Earth's direction by its gravitational effects. Thus, improved methods of detecting and tracking astronomical objects, such as infrared dwarf stars, would be desirable.